Just the Onions
by Cojay723
Summary: Everyone has been worried about Neal. The conman has been avoiding everyone, mostly the Burkes. He has been getting less sleep and over working himself, when Peter sends him home for a two week "vacation". When Neal finally calls Peter to talk, Peter finds something he wasn't expecting. *A Little experience I had - Note: Spoilers for Season 4


**Okay, so this is my second White Collar fanfiction. Just a little experience I had. I hope you enjoy this, and please review! if so, I probably will make another White Collar fic.**

**Spoilers: Season 4, but not so bad.**

**Rate: K**

**Summery: Everyone has been worried about Neal. The conman has been avoiding everyone, mostly the Burkes. He has been getting less sleep and over working himself, when Peter sends him home for a two week "vacation". When Neal finally calls Peter to talk, Peter finds something he wasn't expecting.**

**o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo**

Peter heard his phone ring. Groaning, he took it out of his pocket. Seeing who it was, he instantly dropped what he was doing and went into the other room. "Neal." Peter has been worried about Neal the last few days. He just got over his father, James, betraying him. Whom sent Peter to prison none the less, getting wrongfully charged of murder.

Of course Neal convinced his father to turn himself in, but James really beat down on his son. No not physically, but vocally. Neal did to, not as harsh, but finally James agreed. Going to the FBI; White Collar division. Peter got out that day, El being very relieved. So had Neal, but Peter noticed he was hesitant to the Burke's. Peter assured Neal it wasn't his fault, but it seemed like the younger man wasn't convinced.

That had been a week ago. Peter went back to work as soon as he could so he was there two days later. Neal was there already, surprising Peter because he was there early. Neal was at his desk working on cold cases when Peter walked in. He didn't even notice the older man walked in until Peter took away the file he was working on. The CI's head snapped up so fast Peter was sure it was broken. Neal literally looked like death. His eye's were bloodshot, having dark circles under them. His shoulders were slouched and suit was wrinkled. And his all perfect hair was messed up from running his fingers through it. Peter sent him home right after not letting back until he got the "okay" from Peter.

Of course Neal objected but Peter had none of it. That was the last he had seen of his partner in a week. Peter called in a few times inviting him to dinner, but Neal would make up an excuse and leave it at that. El even tried to get through with him, she even brought him lunch or a file for him to look over, just so she could see how he was doing. El always came back with negativity to report to her husband. El was convinced he wasn't getting any better, and that Peter should talk to him.

Peter agreed he was getting worse, but he wasn't a very "feeling" person. So he would call the young con everyday inviting him to lunch, or a walk in the park, even to an art museum. But Neal kept refusing, and it just boggled Peter's mind. So when Neal called today while Peter was at work, the older man was very surprised, but also worried.

"Hey Peter." Neal answered back. He sighed. "Peter we need to talk." You could hear sniffling in the phone.

Peter sensed something wrong. "Yeah. Yeah of course Neal. Um, when do you want to?" Peter asked.

"Well, sense it's practically lunch now. Why don't you come over here and I can hurry and whip something up." Neal sniffled again.

"Okay, I'll be over in like a half hour. If that's okay with you." Peter said. Diana walked in Peter's office to tell Peter about the newest case. Peter shooed her away, motioning Neal was on the line. Nodding she headed back out to talk to Hughes.

"Yeah P-Peter. That's fine." Odd, Peter thought. Neal never stutters. Shaking off the feeling he grabbed his keys and walked out to his car.

Peter was thinking about the conversation he had with Neal. Why was Neal sniffling? Peter thought. Was he crying? No, Neal never crys. The only time Peter seen I'm cry was after Kate's death, when the plane blew up. Peter was about five minutes away from June's mansion.

El decided to call at this time. "Hey Hon." Peter answered.

"Hey Hon." Elizabeth answered back. "Where are you?"

"I'm going to talk to Neal." Peter stated

El sighed. "Peter. You know he doesn't want to talk, just give him time to-"

Peter cut her off. "El! He called me. He said he wants to talk."

"Oh. Sorry for getting on you like that. I just thought, you know, that you're going over there uninvited."

Peter gave a light chuckle. "Its fine Hon."

"Good. Well, when you come home...well...um... just tell me how he's doing." El said.

"Alright. Well I'm at June's so I got to go. Talk to you later." Peter said pulling up to June's house.

"Good bye. Oh Peter, invite him to dinner!" El then hung up.

Chuckling, Peter got out of his car and headed to the door. After knocking a few times June opened the door, surprising Peter. "Hello June, I'm here for Neal. May I come in?" He asked the landlady.

"Of course. He's upstairs." June said letting Peter in.

"Oh and Peter. Tell me how he's doing, he hasn't come down for a few days." Peter nodded and walked up to the little apartment. He gave a knock on the cons door before he heard a _Come in_. Peter opened the door and looked around. There was a pot on the stove and something cooking in the oven. Plates were nicely set on the table and wine already in the glasses, but Peter saw no sign of the young con. He heard a sniffle to his left. Walking over towards the sound he saw Neal. He was in red sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he also had no shoes on. Peter looked at the young man's face. The balls of his hands were pressed up against his eyes, tears running down his arms. His face was red and he was sniffling. "Neal!" Peter made his way towards the young man sitting down with him on his bed and putting his arm around Neal's shoulders.

"Hey Peter, sorry I just-"

Peter cut him off. "No Neal I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that I went to jail. And I'm sorry you were mixed into this mess. No one should ever go through that, your own father betraying you. But Neal, you have to know that El, Moz, Jones, Diana, and even me will always be there for you. And I do not regret anything I done that day, it was just wrong place wrong time, sort of thing. And you shouldn't cry about that, it's not your fault-" Peter cut off his rant when Neal started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Peter demanded confusingly.

Neal lifted his head looking at Peter in the eyes. "I wasn't crying Peter."

Peter looked at him confusingly. "W-What?"

Neal got up, Peter following. "I was just cutting onions for the lunch, I just didn't realize I would be tearing this long. I should have just opened the window." Neal said the last part to himself.

"Lunch?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! We haven't been talking for a while and I just wanted to thank you for being there at the empire state building, even though you got put in jail. Well, just thank you." Neal said.

Peter stood there stunned. "Onions?"

Neal gave a chuckle and lead Peter over to the table. He grabbed some bowls and poured some soup in each and sat down, giving Peter his bowl. Peter tasted some and immediately fell in love. After awhile of eating silently Peter spoke. "Why soup?"

Neal shrugged. "Comfort food." Peter nodded.

"By the way." Peter started. "El wants you over for dinner tonight." He said giving a smile.

Neal chuckled. "I'll be there!" Peter smiled. "Hurry and eat that. There's dessert in the oven." Neal gave a sly smile.

Peter laughed. "Bring it on."


End file.
